Shyvana x Jarvan Fanfic
by AngryDonut
Summary: 16 year old Shyvana was anything but loved, longing for a home she never had. After her father was killed, a meeting of fate has been set in motion


**Chapter 1: a meeting of fate?**

It all happened so quickly, too quickly. Shyvana was out hunting with her Father near the Howling Marshes when he appeared. It appeared. A dragon, a power hungry vengeful one, who was angered by the birth of Shyvana. Shyvana watched as the dragon descended from the skies, engulfing the marshes in flames, her Father, after suffering multiple wounds beforehand by the humans of a nearby village, knew he couldn't win against him. Her Father shot her a look "Run." He told her, intense fear gripped Shyvana's heart as her legs moved on its own, turning away from her Father as she ran away without looking back.

"Run!" The voice of Shyvana's Father rang in her ears, snapping her back to reality from her reminiscences. _How long have I been running for?_ Shyvana thought to herself as she ran through the thick and dense forest. Her legs felt like lead and would give way any minute. "Who goes there?" A voice emerged from the dense trees as footsteps got louder and louder, closer and closer. Soon emerged two young Demacian foot soldiers- a buffed brown haired soldier and a blonde hair young soldier, laid their sights on her.

"Let go of me!" Shyvana wailed as she was taken to the camp of the foot soldiers. Her wrists and ankles were cuffed in shackles and chains, preventing her from running free. "Remember not to use your flame, especially around people." Her Father had warned, dissuading her from even using it to escape. "We found this- girl, wandering around the Marshes nearby, Captain Banquo." Announced the blonde haired man to his superior. As his superior took a look at Shyvana, "Come with me, girl." Said the captain as he grabbed her arm and dragged her into a tent- surrounded by guards.

"Prince Jarvan, our scouts have informed us and have found a girl wandering the Marshes of Kaladoun-" "Wait, the Marshes of Kaladoun? That's impossible, that's at least a day's journey on horseback from the Howling Marshes…" Shyvana interrupted, cutting into the captains sentence. _Did I run that long?_ Shyvana thought to herself as she looked up at 'Prince Jarvan' the captain was addressing. He had dark hair like the midnight skies and his eyes were a perfect spring sky, his mind clear and his smile warmer than the gentle sun, who looked like around Shyvana's age, everyone around him seemed rather…. Happy. "Where are you from? I've never seen a girl with skin as blue as yours with horns like that of a dragon." Jarvan questioned. Shyvana darted her eyes away from Jarvan, not even daring to say another word. _Humans are evil creatures._ Shyvana thought as she stood there in silence. Suddenly, Shyvana felt a gut-clenching feeling, that something more fearful and powerful was coming, for her as she felt it coming closer and closer. Fear gripped her heart as icy cold sweat dripped down her forehead, her icy cold fingers shivering from fear. _I have to run_. Shyvana told herself as she shook herself away from the guards, trying to get them to release her in her desperate struggle. "Sir! Our scouts have reported seeing a dragon heading towards our direction!" A voice shouted from outside of the tent. Forcing Captain Banquo to release Shyvana and attend the matter. "You look afraid, that dragon's after you isn't it?" Jarvan spoke, with his ocean blue eyes fixed in Shyvana. "My name's Jarvan, Prince Jarvan the fourth, the second prince of Demacia." Jarvan said after a moment of hesitation. "What is your name?" Jarvan asked. "M-my name's Shyvana…" stammered Shyvana as her voice trailed off. "I have to go, that thing is coming for me!" Shyvana wailed. "Why is the dragon chasing you down?" "Because, I'm a half-blood. Born between the worlds of people and dragons. Please let me go, before I drag you into this mess!" Shyvana screamed. "Please… I don't want people to get hurt because of me…" Shyvana muttered as tears fell. "Not after what happened to him…"

After a brief moment, Jarvan broke the silence. "Well I'm already dragged into this mess, regardless of your presence. We were hunting that thing that's chasing after you." He said in a light hearted tone, giving Shyvana a happy-go-lucky smile. Soon the sound of an approaching dragon came, and Jarvan went out to face the dragon. Jarvan threw his lance towards the dragon, piercing its wing and forcing it to land, his men then continued the job, beheading the dragon. "For Demacia!" The men shouted as calls of victory erupted. Shyvana stood there in awe as she saw the victorious men. _Aren't people always afraid of dragons?_ Shyvana wondered, people- things dragons frowned upon for their weakness, victorious against dragons. "So Shyvana, what are you going to do now?" Jarvan asked as he made his way towards her. "I… I don't know." Shyvana trailed off. She had nothing left. Her Father was killed, She had no home to go and no person to turn to. "Then how about you come with me? It might be actually interesting for a half-dragon like you to join Demacia's elite guard," Jarvan laughed. "So how about it?" Jarvan asked. "Y-yes!" Shyvana stammered out, she felt that she finally found someone she could rely and trust.

Konnichiwa! This is the first time I'm uploading a story on FanFiction, comments are much appreciated! I might release the second chapter next week if I get support!

Peace!

-AngryDonut


End file.
